


Flowers of Evil in My Mind

by Lucky107



Series: The Seventh Born [10]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Moral Dilemmas, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: Faith puts a gun in Roberta’s hand and is not surprised to find it turned on her.





	Flowers of Evil in My Mind

Faith puts a gun in Roberta’s hand and is not surprised to find it turned on her.

It’s the certainty of the Bliss that allows Faith to guide the barrel to rest against her left breast when Roberta hesitates. It would only take one shot: all Roberta has to do is pull the trigger.

But she can’t.

Her hands are still and her mind is clear, but Roberta cannot squeeze her finger down on the trigger to put an end to this nightmare.

“I understand,” Faith says and she looks up at Roberta through her eyelashes. Her chest rises and her chest falls with each soft breath she draws, serving as a constant reminder of what it is that she’s asking Roberta to do. “You have your doubts. I had my doubts, too, when I first met the Father.”

In that moment the eyes peering up at Roberta are not those of the manipulator, Faith Seed, but the lost and frightened Rachel Jessop.

Rachel - _Faith_ \- turns and skips down the hill, reminiscent of the very first time they met.

“I was only seventeen and He promised me the _world_ ,” Faith laments and she extends her arms out as if to embrace her cheap imitation of reality. “ _This_ is the world I was given.”

There’s a long, thoughtful moment in which nobody says a word.

Roberta’s sights align with Faith’s back.

It would only take _one shot_.

But Faith playfully twirls around to face Roberta and she smiles. “I never once doubted my devotion to the Project - not once in eight years - not even for Tracey. It was _you_ who shook my conviction. Joseph believes that _He_ is our savior, but _you_ will be the one who decides what happens. _You_ were the start: _you_ will be the end.”

Roberta’s mind flickers like a candle and she finds herself at the scene of Joseph Seed’s arrest.

It comes back to her in pieces, like a dream: the taste of bile in her mouth and the strength of Joey’s hand around her arm. The pain is so vivid that she fears a glance downward will reveal a large, purple, hand-shaped bruise.

It doesn’t.

She looks back up to the memory of chipped white paint on large wooden doors and the maniacal etchings of a madman: _‘I am the Alpha and the Omega,’ says the Lord God, 'who is, who was, and who is to come, the Almighty.’_

’ _You were the start_ ,’ Faith’s voice echoes. ’ _You will be the end_.’

“You are too late to save Rachel Jessop.”

Roberta’s hands begin to shake.

“Put her out of her Misery.”

The Bliss is weakening.

Faith _wants_ this.

Rachel _needs_ this.

It takes all of the strength in her to fight the numbing effects of the Bliss and lift the gun, but Roberta lines a shot to Faith Seed’s head - a shot she’s been having to make a lot since returning to Henbane River - and she squeezes her finger down the trigger.

An explosion of white petals reveals the crumpled body of an angel where Faith Seed once stood.

There’s a bullet lodged into her white left eye.

Rachel Jessop no longer gropes around in the darkness.

Roberta kneels down to inspect the face of the dead angel - unmistakably Rachel’s - and finds a single moon flower dancing on the breeze. Tentatively, she picks it and in that moment she swears she hears a voice whisper, _‘Thank you.’_


End file.
